I Must Be Insane
by holl2712
Summary: Caroline is finally admitting that she has indeed got feelings for Klaus. She must be insane to even think that she likes him, even love him? When she eventually acts on those all important feelings, who will approve and who won't? But we can all be insane at times, is this one of Caroline's? Set during Season 4 scene from "O Come, All Ye Faithful" AU in places. Klaroline One-Shot.


**I Must Be Insane.**

**Summary-Caroline Forbes is finally admitting that she has indeed got feelings for Klaus Mikaelson. She must be insane to even think that she likes him, even love him? When she eventually acts on those all important feelings, who will approve and who won't. But we canal be insane at times, is this one of Caroline's? Set during Season 4 a scene from the episode "O Come, All Ye Faithful" AU in places. A Klaus/Caroline One-Shot. **

**Couple(s)-Niklaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes.**

**Copyright- I don't own The Vampire Diaries, unfortunately, but I do own the story line.**

Caroline stood looking at the painting in front of her. It was a snowflake. A very lonely looking snowflake that was obviously painted by Klaus. He was a really good artist, she would never tell him that though. She felt like she was being watched and slowly titled her head to the side. She looked up and saw Klaus; he gave her an unnatural smile. God, he looked good in a suit. It was black with a crisp white shirt that had like three or four buttons undone. Caroline avoided looking there.

She joined her hands together at the front and turned to face him. She couldn't let him see through her. She set an icy glare on him but his smile or smirk never moved.

"Here to steal Tiny Tim's crutches?" she asked, her voice dripping in sarcasm. Klaus moved forward.

"Dickens was a dark man. You would have liked him" Klaus started walking around the rounded table towards her and Caroline walked in the other direction. She suppressed a grin at the look on his face. It felt very much like a game of cat and mouse.

"Nice snowflake by the way" she told him, she couldn't keep that compliment in.

"Is my work really that literal?" he asked. Caroline let out a quiet laugh and smiled for a second.

"No, I'm serious there's something...lonely about it" she finished; she looked at him and found him looking right back at her. He gave a very small nod.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Caroline held her bottom lip between her teeth. They looked at each other for a few more seconds when Klaus gestured towards something.

"Can I offer you some champagne?" he asked, Caroline turned her body to the side before turning fully around so he was looking at her back.

"Can't, to many adult prying eyes" she did a little hand movement as she heard Klaus following her. She turned to look at him and he stopped.

"Don't want to be a high school cautionary tale at the next town meeting" she joked. She started to look at some things on the table next to her

"Well it's a good thing the high school parts nearly over" Caroline looked up at that. She was going to do something that was going to set his suspicions off. This wasn't for Tyler this was for herself though.

"If we're going to be nice to each other, then I will need that glass of champagne." She told him, with a serious tone. Klaus gave another small smile that lasted for a few seconds. Before walking towards her.

"Is that our thing?" he raised his eyebrows with his question and Caroline was momentarily frozen. She thought back to all of their previous meetings.

The ball, he offered her champagne numerous times. At the bar when he was with his brother he had offered her a drink. He didn't at the school dance. But at the bar when she was distracting him from Stefan saving Elena he bought her a drink, not champagne but still a drink. Then finally at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant they had a full bottle. I guess it was their thing. But she would never tell him that. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"We don't have a...thing" she stated tilting her head to the side. He looked at her for a few more seconds.

"Allow me" he walked away and Caroline's eyes followed him. He walked back with two glasses full to the brim with champagne; she took his glass with a smile. She had barley taken one sip when she got a feeling. She looked at Klaus and the feeling became more noticeable. She swallowed the liquid before placing the glass on the table next to her.

"Problem love?" he asks, Caroline looks at him her eyes wide. She shakes her head.

"No, not at all. I just remember that I'm..." she trailed off trying to think of something to say. He looked at her, in amusement. "I'm supposed to be meeting Tyler" she told him, it was a lie though. She wasn't meeting Tyler, he was probably off somewhere with his un-sired Hybrid's. Or with Hailey somewhere. She didn't care but she knew this feeling and she had to get out of here. As quick as possible.

Klaus nodded and Caroline gave him an apologetic smile before turning and practically ran from the room. Once out of sight of people she used her speed to take her home and she locked herself in her room. She leaned against the door and looked at the window. She rushed over, slammed it shut and closed the curtains.

Caroline couldn't believe it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! It wasn't right. She was dating Tyler. She loved Tyler. She definitely loved Tyler. But she wasn't in love with him. All they did was have sex in numerous places that was never a bed. They never sat down and talked or did any thing near couple related. This was such a mess. Caroline sat on the floor and put her head in her hands.

Caroline had no idea how long she had been sitting there but Tyler phoned her and told her to open the door. She pushed herself off the floor and unlocked her door. She slowly walked towards the front door and opened it.

"Hey" she said in a quiet voice. Tyler was crying, but it was barley noticeable. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Klaus killed all the hybrids and he drowned my Mom" he said. Caroline felt bad, but she new he would be here for one thing.

"Can I come in?" he asked, yep Caroline knew it.

"I'm sorry Tyler but no you can't" Tyler looked at her in shock and confusion.

"Why not?" he asked, Caroline held onto the door for support.

"I think we should break up" Caroline told him. Tyler's eyes widened.

"But we love each other" he stated, Caroline shook her head.

"I love you, but I'm not in love with you. Come on Ty, let's just stay friends. It's not like we had a proper relationship to begin with" she hadn't meant to say that and she screwed her eyes shut.

"And what do you mean by that?!" he spat. Caroline opened her eyes to look at him.

"All we did was end up having sex, in every single place that we felt like it. I think it would be best if we just stayed friends" Tyler shook his head.

"Whatever, I can't believe this Caroline. Did I do something? Is there someone else?" Caroline's heart tightened at that and her mind drifted to Klaus. She mentally slapped herself and shook her head.

"N-no there's no one else, you didn't do anything wrong, we just weren't in a proper relationship. Please leave Tyler" she told him.

"No Caroline, I won't not until you explain why!" he shouted. Caroline couldn't take it any longer. She pushed him away from the door.

"BECAUSE I THINK I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?!" she screamed. Tyler just blinked before leaving. Caroline slammed the door shut and ran her fingers through her hair. She can't remember what time she fell asleep but she knew that she didn't fall asleep in her bed. So how did she end up there?

In the morning Tyler had changed his relationship on his profile and everyone was texting her. She ignored everyone and headed straight for the Mystic Grill. Matt wasn't working today so he wasn't going to ask any questions. She walked in and was about to head to the bar when she saw Klaus sitting there his eye's glancing over the fairly busy Mystic Grill. Caroline's heart leapt out of her chest as his eye's landed on her.

Caroline was hit by reality when he started walking towards her. He was only a few steps from her but she was closer to the door. She quickly turned and this time she did run out. She forgot about her car and was so glad that she was wearing flats. She continued to run, she bumped shoulders with a few people but she didn't care. She ran as fast as she humanly could do. But then she remembered that she wasn't human and her speed increased.

She was in the woods in no time. To be exact she was near the old Lockwood cellar's where she had helped Tyler numerous times when it was a full moon. Klaus was a tracker though he would find her in no time. She took a few deep breathes before turning. But she couldn't run.

"Your fast, I'll give you that. But not fast enough." Klaus said, before he had his hand around her throat and she was pushed up against a tree. Caroline glared at him.

"Did you know about all of my hybrids?" he asked, Caroline blinked.

"I knew, but I didn't know what they had planned to do when Tyler and Hailey decided to trap you" she told him, she diverted her gaze somewhere other than his face. She couldn't handle it.

"Are you sure?" he asked, Caroline gave her head a small nod, because he was holding onto her throat so tightly. Klaus looked at her for a few more seconds before pulling his hand away and she gasped for air. She held her throat and looked at him.

"I heard that you and Tyler officially broke up" he said. Caroline looked at him more closely and nodded. "I wonder why..." he trailed off and Caroline shrugged.

"Well...see ya" she nodded and turned to run. Klaus blocked her way his head tilted to the side his intense gaze on her. Caroline squirmed.

"Are you avoiding me?" he asked after a moment. Caroline shook her head still not looking at him.

"No, I just have to get back. I need my car..." she didn't even finish, she was already gone from his vision and in her car. Quickly pulling out of The Mystic Grill parking lot and back to the safety of her house.

Klaus watched her car disappear down the round in confusion. She was definitely avoiding him, but he had no idea why. Did she know something that she didn't want him to know? Well whatever it is Klaus never stops until he gets what he wants.

Klaus knew her mother would have opened her window, and he was right. He climbed in and looked around. Everything was normal. He lay down on her bed; his hands clasped together his head resting against them as they pushed against the soft pillows.

The "Alpha" heard her open the front door then quickly lock the door. He heard her panicked footsteps. He chuckled when he heard her swear after tripping over a table. The slam of the fridge and her nearing foot falls.

"Stupid Klaus..." she spat, Klaus frowned. "Wish I could tear his heart out...that sick, twisted little bastard..." she kicked the door open and froze when she saw him there a smirk plastered on his perfect features. "Holy crap..." the words slipped out of her mouth as she dropped her un-opened blood bag.

"Tell me something I don't already know" Caroline stared at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Caroline screamed. Klaus' smirk grew.

"Now tell me love, why am I stupid and why do you wish that you could tear my heart out?" he asks her. Caroline blinks at him a few times before slowly crouching to the ground, running her hands across the floor looking for the blood bag without removing her eyes from looking at Klaus. She eventually finds the bag and stands up.

"I-I, um...you see the thing is...erm...get out of my house" she said feebly, like that's all she could think of. Klaus pushed himself off her bed and stood in front of her.

"Your avoiding me and I want to know why and I also want to know why you want to rip my heart out, so feel free to take as much time as you can, I'm not going to leave any time soon" he told her leaning in close to her face.

Caroline's breath hitched and she found herself glancing at his lips before looking back at his eyes. She unconsciously licked her lips and Klaus found himself glancing at her lips this time.

"I'm avoiding you because I hate..." she trailed off and Klaus readied himself to hear what he had heard a million times before. "...the way you make me feel, so much that I think I must be insane." She tells him. Now that shocked him.

"Excuse me?" is the only thing that he could say. Caroline huffs in anger, looking around her room.

"I hate the way you made me break up with Tyler...the way, when I feel, excitement whenever I get the chance to be your distraction for about an hour...and I hate, the way my dead heart...races whenever I look at you" her voice so quiet, and her words, sometimes in with her breath. Klaus looks up at her.

"G-Go on..." he urges, he needs to know more. He doesn't know if she's been truthful or if this is another distraction.

"You infuriate me, d'you know that? Your the most selfish, evil twisted person I have ever met, the person who's tortured my friends and on many occasions tried to kill us all, but then its always been there, that little annoying voice in the back of my mind telling me that none of the even matters because the way I feel, overpowers it all. But, god at times I truly thought I hated you...God I must be insane" Caroline finishes turning away from him.

Klaus flashes in front of her and makes her look at him.

"Caroline..." he said, Caroline let a small smile grace her lips at the way he said her name. "Are you telling me the truth?" Caroline snaps her eyes up to his and see's emotion that looks so unfamiliar and out of place in his eyes. Worry and Hope? Was he insecure?

"You think I would lie?" she asks, Klaus tilts his head to the side. "Compel me if you really want to know" Caroline told him. Klaus moved forward slightly and reached his hand out, brushing back her soft blonde curls, threading it through his fingers.

"Are you telling the truth?" he wasn't compelling her and Caroline knew that.

"Yes" she whispered. Klaus let out a shaky breath and moved closer. Caroline closed her eyes as Klaus started to lean in. He was about to kiss her when Caroline moved back. He looked at her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I c-can't, this is wrong, I must be insane, I just can't, I have to go..." she didn't wait for him to say something, she vanished out of her room and out of the house and was at the Mystic Grill in no time.

He was there. They were there. All of her friends were there; they turned and looked at her. Tyler smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey Care'" he wrapper his arm around her shoulder and started guiding her towards the table. Caroline looked at him before pushing him away.

"What are you doing?" she asked, Tyler turned to look at her.

"Being a couple, like you said." Caroline shook her head.

"No Tyler, no. I broke up with you because I like someone else; we are not a couple, its over." She told him. Tyler looked like he was about to say something when his eyes narrowed, looking at something over her shoulder. Caroline looked over her shoulder and Klaus was standing there, looking at her. Caroline looked down at her hand when she felt Tyler grab it. He started pulling her towards the booth, when she ripped her hand out of his.

"Tyler, stop it. It's over" she repeats. Tyler grits his teeth,

"No it's not. Who is this guy you think you like?" he asks, Caroline rolls her eyes and glances behind her. Klaus is still there looking at them. Caroline takes a deep breath before turning and walking towards him. Tyler calls after her but Caroline just ignores him. Klaus watches her closely as she stands in front of him.

"Everything alright love?" Caroline doesn't give him an answer, before she places her hand on the back of his neck and smashes their lips together. Klaus immediately wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer. While Caroline wraps her arms around his neck.

All of her friends are to busy watching in shock to notice Tyler charging over and pushing them apart.

"WHAT THE HELL CAROLINE?!" he shouts, earning everyone staring at them.

"Go away Tyler" Caroline tells him, Tyler shakes his head.

"Him." He spits like Klaus was poison. Klaus shakes his head as he pulls Caroline away from Tyler who looks like he was about to turn into a wolf just to rip Klaus to shreds. Caroline looks behind Tyler at the shocked looks on all of her friend's faces. Elena and Bonnie give her a small smile, while Matt just blinks and the Salvatore's glare at her.

Caroline looks down and Klaus just sends the group a smirk, before wrapping his arm around Caroline's waist and turning them around. They walk both walk outside before they disappear and end up at the Mikaelson Mansion. Caroline moves away from Klaus and looks at him.

"Sorry." She mumbles.

"What for?" Caroline shrugs.

"Not kissing you, then kissing you in front of...everyone" her phone beeps and she pulls it out. "Everyone is now demanding that I talk, oh and it looks like Damon is going to rip my heart out after everything you've done to Elena. Stefan is shocked, Bonnie and Tyler think I'm compelled and Matt is just confused about the whole thing." She finishes shoving her phone back in her pocket.

"Well, this seems to of caused quite a lot of trouble." Klaus tells her. Caroline nods and looks at him. Klaus moved towards her and Caroline took a deep breath.

"So..." Caroline says trying to fill the silence. Klaus rolls his eyes and places his hand on her cold cheek. He rubs his thumb against her soft skin and Caroline covers his hand with her own.

"So, what does this make us?" Caroline asks, Klaus gazes into her eyes.

"Whatever you want sweetheart." Caroline smiles and rises to the tips of her toes until her lips reach his. She slowly leans in and kisses him. Klaus kisses back with eagerness.

"I think I'm gonna hurl, is that what the modern teen say's?" A voice comes from behind them. Caroline pulls away and buries her head in Klaus' shoulder while Klaus looks behind him.

"Kol, this is a very unaware surprise. What are you doing here?" Klaus asks, fake pleasant. Kol smirks and folds his arms across his chest.

"I though I'd pay a visit to my big brother to keep him company, but it looks like I don't have to. Y'know since the baby vampire has finally given in." He jokes. Caroline feels her face heat up in embarrassment.

"Kol, if you don't leave I will dagger you for another two centuries" Klaus warned, Kol put his hands up in mock surrender.

"I'll leave you two, to it...use protection!" he called before he vanished out of sight. Klaus glanced at Caroline who was trying not to laugh. Klaus made sure their eye's connected. He dipped his head lower once more and their lips connected once again.

_2 hours later..._

Caroline rested her head on Klaus' bare chest as he wrapped his muscular arms tightly around her pulling her closer.

"I think we jumped a couple of steps." Caroline jokes, Klaus chuckled.

"So...When's the date?" Klaus asks, Caroline can't help but giggle and turn onto her stomach to look at him.

"I think we better worry about all of my friends walking through the front door in ten seconds" Klaus gave her a confused look before he heard their voices.

"Well since your clothes are torn up, feel free to borrow a shirt. I shall go play host, while I wait for you" He got up and pulled on his clothes before leaving. Caroline stood up with the sheet wrapped around her and walked over to his closet. She picked up the first shirt she could find and it came down to her knees, she quickly pulled on some underwear before flashing out of the room and next to Klaus.

"Hey guys" she said with a smile. Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Matt, Jeremy and Tyler turned to look at her and they all gave her various looks. Confusion. Shock. Betrayal. Anger.

"How could you Caroline? After everything he did to me" Elena asked, Stefan glanced at her and rolled his eyes. Caroline scoffed.

"I love how everything ends up going back to you Elena. He's done so much to all of us, not just you. Not everything is about you, you know." She told her, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I never said it was..." Elena trailed off. Caroline laughed.

"Whatever Elena, you know you always have to be number one. You think everyone should be on your side and love you. You're fake. Your feelings for Matt weren't real, I'm starting to doubt that they were for Stefan and the only reason your like this around Damon is because of a sire bond and you refuse to believe it. Bonnie lost her mom because Stefan and Damon couldn't let you die. Vicki was killed because Stefan couldn't let you be hurt. Jeremy was sent away because you said so. Everything is done to fit you and I am sick of it!" Caroline exclaimed, Elena stared at her in shock.

"She has a point..." Bonnie whispered, Elena snapped her head towards her.

"BONNIE!" Elena shouted, Bonnie shrugged and walked to stand in front of Caroline.

"Are you compelled?" Caroline shook her head. "Are you happy?" Caroline nodded and Bonnie smiled. "Then I'm happy for you" Bonnie hugged Caroline and stood next to her looking at the others.

"I can't believe you Bonnie, I'm your best friend" Elena spat, Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I agree with everything she said, not my fault" Bonnie told her. The next person to walk forward shocked everyone. Stefan walked to stand next to Klaus, Elena and Damon stared in shock.

"That's low brother" Damon said in a dangerous tone.

"Caroline's right, she is like Katherine in more ways then I originally thought." Elena took some very deep breaths. Matt walked forward and Tyler grabbed him.

"Don't you dare Matt" Matt yanked his arm out of his hold and stood next to Bonnie. Five against three.

"Add me to this list; Finn was killed because he was a threat, to her most of all." Kol called from behind. Klaus stared at his brother in shock and gave him a happy nod. Another blonde stood next to them.

"I dislike you Caroline but god I hate the doppelganger" Rebekah said, Kol must of pulled the dagger out of her. Seven now. Damon grabbed Elena and they disappeared. Tyler stood there for a second just glaring at Klaus before he was gone. Caroline smiled and hugged Bonnie, who hugged back. Caroline moved onto hugging Matt before he moved to talk to Rebekah. Caroline hugged Stefan who hugged back before Kol pulled him to another room to have a drink. Bonnie looked at her phone.

"Elena's not happy with me, but I'm sick of her bossing me around" Bonnie said, Caroline nodded before turning to Klaus, who was staring at her. Caroline practically skipped over to him with a big bright smile in her face.

"You were very hot sweetheart." He murmured, Caroline nodded with a smile.

"So now that almost everyone approves, how about we plan that date. Where would you like to go?" Klaus said wrapping his arms around her waist, Caroline automatically wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, I'm sure some big bad alpha hybrid promised to show me the world. Where did he say he would take me?" She said, faking like she had actually forgotten.

"I believe he said Rome." Caroline nodded then shook her head.

"Yes, but then he said Paris" Klaus chuckled.

"And he finished with Tokyo" Caroline laughed.

"So where do you want to go?" Caroline looked at him in deep thought.

"Surprise me..." Klaus smirked, while Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"God, I really must be insane..."

**~Fin~**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading that. I know I enjoyed writing it. I hope you don't all get me wrong; I like Elena, a lot. But recently she's been getting on my nerves and I used this One-Shot for Caroline to have a little rant about it. I hope I didn't offend any of you. But my rant will be about this Spin-Off without Caroline?! Like that's not right, they can't sink our ship it's not right! I want her to be in it. But I also heard that Caroline has to make a choice in Season 4, lets all hope that its Klaus and all of his amazing Big Bad Alpha Hybrid madness and not...ugh...Tyler. I think that's my rant finished so now you know what to do.**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
